


Laugh out Loud

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi can't do jokes, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, But it can also be a romance, Furi is a Comedian, Furi is the prince of laughter cuz Izuki is the king, Gen, It's kinda more of a bromance, It's not much of an AkaFuri oneshot as it is more of a oneshot that contains AkaFuri, Izuki is probably his mentor, Lame Akashi is Lame, That was one long tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akashi fails at humour.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberos/gifts), [Everyone who has to endure my humour](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+has+to+endure+my+humour).



> I got the idea after I was reminded of the fact that Akashi doesn't know how to humour. (Thank you, Niri. And I hope you didn't mind that I gifted this to you.)

“Why did the boy stare at the orange juice?”

Silence.

“Cause it said concentrate!” He wanted to die. _Now_.

He honestly didn't know why he even agreed to do this. Everybody knew that he wasn't the best at humour. Okay, he sucked at it, but hey, he's just human.

It kinda happened when Kouki told him he needed help with his next job.

—

_“Umm... Sei, could you do me a favour?”_

_“Yeah, anything for you.”_

_“I have a job and.. Well, I'll have to do something so I'll be late so… Could you, I dunno, fill in for me until I'm there?”_

_“Sure. When and where?”_

—

Back then he didn't know Kouki was a comedian. He didn't have that big of a name, so why should he know? But now that he looked at it, big name or not, Furi did have quite the audience for someone in highschool. So now he's here, standing on a stage in front of what seemed to be a thousand people and not even one of them has a single time.

 _‘Kouki, where are you!?’_ It was the first time he felt nervous in front of an audience. An audience full of straight faces even though he was supposed to tell jokes. Oh joy.

“KNOCK KNOCK!!” Akashi turned his head to see Kouki standing there, his hair messy as if he just woke up, some clothes looking as if they were hastily thrown on and some paint stained his shoes. He had a grin on his fave as he waved, urging him to play along.

“Who's there?”

“Furi!”

“Furi who?

“Furi the prince of laughter!”

And with that he ran on stage, greeted with cheers and squeals. Who knew the audience could love that coward this much?

—

“Hey.”

Kouki looked up and smiled, patting the space next to him. Akashi sat down on it and they just sat there in silence, the brunette downing his water. The show had ended about five minutes ago and now both were just waiting for the right moment to leave.

“How did you know so many good jokes?” Akashi asked after his failure of tonight replayed in his head once again.

“Well... When we were younger, my brother and I kinda always did things like this every Sunday. And Izuki-senpai makes more puns than necessary, so he kinda reminded me of that again.” Kouki laughed silently and packed his bottle into the small duffle bag he brought with him. Apparently that messy look he had was intended and he'd look a bit disheveled in almost every show.

“Hey, do you know why the chicken crossed the road?” Akashi suddenly asked, like he found all answers to every question ever asked and this was the most important one.

“No, why did it do that?”

“To go to the idiot's house and inform him of the fact that they are unbelievably mentally challenged.”

And Kouki laughed. He was probably the only one who ever laughed at his jokes, either because of pity or because Akashi was a hopeless case. Or maybe he _was_ funny, who knows?

“Oh god, Sei- You really need a lesson or two on humour- Or a thousand! Hahahaaha!!” Kouki laughed even harder at the straight face he received because of that.

“Knock knock.”

“Hahaha, w-who's there? Heh”

“The chicken.”


End file.
